


La morte della Bestia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Disney magic [14]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Sad, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un finale tragico alternativo a quello che tutti conosciamo.Prompt di We are out for prompt.





	La morte della Bestia

La morte della Bestia

 

 

Belle singhiozzava rumorosamente, accucciata per terra, con il viso rigato dalle lacrime affondato nella pelliccia della Bestia, a cui era aggrappata spasmodicamente.

Adam le sollevò il viso con la zampa, a fatica, regalandole un sorriso sincero, la vedeva sfocata e respirava a fatica. La pozza di sangue si allargava sotto la sua profonda ferita alla schiena.

< Non è giusto! Non così, non lui! > pensò lei.

“È tutta colpa mia… colpa mia… Vedrai, andrà tutto bene, tutto bene…” farfugliò la giovane.

“Almeno ho potuto rivederti un’ultima volta” disse la Bestia.

Sotto lo sguardo sconsolato della servitù, l’ultimo petalo della rosa si staccò.

Gli occhi della Bestia divennero bianchi, mentre la creatura reclinava la testa all’indietro, abbandonandosi pesantemente. Lo stelo della rosa smise di brillare di rosa, mentre si rinsecchiva. Il vetro della cupola che lo copriva si scheggiò.

Belle era sporca di lacrime e sangue, scossa da tremiti e singhiozzi sempre più forti.

Una luce nera iniziò a diffondersi per tutto il castello.

“Io ti amo” gemette Belle.

“L’ha detto” esalò Tockins.

“Troppo tardi” gemette Lumière.

Belle indietreggiò e si mise la mano sulla bocca, mentre il corpo della Bestia veniva avvolto da un’aura nerastra.

“Ha imparato ad amare troppo tardi” risuonò la voce della fata.

Gli oggetti animati si trasformarono uno dopo l’altro in oggetti inanimati e sul pavimento comparve il corpo senza vita del principe Adam.


End file.
